


Le Diable Blanc

by SpencerRemyLvr



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Short One Shot, one shot challenge, seven sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a one shot challenge on the seven sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Diable Blanc

If there was one thing that Remy LeBeau knew and knew well, it was sin.

The devil’s child, he’d been called. _Le diable blanc_ —the white devil. Marked with sin from the day he was born by the devil showing in his eyes. One look at his red and black eyes and people had been known to back away or to make the sign of the cross to ward against the demon child. They were the reason he’d been abandoned at the hospital, the reason that children on the streets had shied away from him and adults had recoiled, the reason that priests had tried to exorcise him in an effort to save him. They were a big part of who he was and for the longest time, they’d been what he’d defined himself by.

Monster, demon, freak, devil.

It took a long time, and the care of some amazing people, for Remy to grow past the hurt that flared up at those words. But eventually he learned that he didn’t have to let those words hurt. He didn’t have to let them be insults. Instead, he could take them and make them his own. People were going to judge him no matter what. It didn’t matter who he was or what he really did. So, he figured, why fight it? Why not embrace it?

_Pride—_ He had that, in spades. It was what pushed him to always do better, _be_ better. To become the best thief, the best gambler, the best _son_ —just, the best. Always the best. Because what was the point in trying if you weren’t going to give it your all?

_Greed_ —In the lifestyle he lived, that was by far the easiest. What thief wasn’t greedy? Maybe it was born from years of living on the streets. Of sleeping in filth, dressed in the cast offs of others, never sure when the next meal would come. When a young Remy had first stepped into the home of Jean-Luc LeBeau and looked around him at the wealth displayed all around, he’d made himself a promise that one day that would be his life. One day he would have things like that. Things that sparkled, things that shined. One day, he would have it all.

_Envy_ —Who among humanity hasn’t felt envious of another? Who hasn’t looked upon another and felt deep inside the desire to have what they had? What mutant hadn’t looked at a human and wished to have that kind of life? A thousand times over Remy had been envious of others. Of the homes they had, the clothes they wore, the lives they led. The love they shared. Always, he’d felt the outsider looking in. The one on the sidelines. Standing there, warming himself at a fire of others, never quite one of them. Never quite _accepted_. He’d learned to make himself content with that. He took that feeling, used it, fed it with bits he stole for his own here and there. But it was never enough. No matter how much he fed that beast, it always wanted more.

_Lust_ —If you asked anyone which sin suited Remy best, this one would be it. For a man who rarely ever slept alone, and who wasn’t particular about little things like gender when choosing that bed partner, it wasn’t hard to see why people would pick this. They had no idea just how well it truly suited him. Because lust isn’t just for sex, though that’s what most people associated it with. Lust is technically an emotion or feeling of intense desire. There were so many things he lusted after. Wealth, power, love, sex. He wanted them all and happily drowned himself in what he could find. Lust could take so many forms. And oh, how Remy had enjoyed those many forms.

Sin was a brush that Remy had been painted with in so many ways over the years. Sometimes by others and sometimes by himself.

Maybe he was the devil’s child. Maybe people were right.

But, what a fun way to burn…


End file.
